How to Get Detention from A to Z
by LivingLovingLife
Summary: How does Gravity Five get detention? Here's 26 ways. Some Zevie, Kavin, and Grelson. Submit a review for the next letter!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys i don't own How to Rock! Send in your ideas for B! I got this idea from reading InkHeart4112's story called 'ABC for Zevie' if you haven't read it go check it out! I'll make the other chapter's longer, i promise!**

Stevie's POV

I sit in Art listening to Mrs. Smith to finish her pointless, long rant so we could just get to the painting.

"So you may begin." She says

I take my colors and sweep them across my canvas. Art is actually one of my strong suits and it's not hard for me. I can see Kacey looking blankly at her white, empty canvas. After a moment she tries to sneak a peek at mine. I turn my canvas the other way.

"I don't think so Kacey." I say with a smirk

"Why can't I see it?" she huff, "Can't I just look at it for inspiration?"

"No one is allowed to see it, not even for inspiration." I say

"Why does Zander get to look at it!" she asks pointing to Zander who is looking at my work as I was talking to Kacey.

"Zander!" I scold hiding my piece again.

"What?" he asks innocently

"Oh you know what." I say splattering a small amount of red paint at him, which happens to land right in the middle of his smock.

"Hey!" he defends splattering me with a glop of blue paint. i hit him again with my yellow as he tries to hit me with his brown paint. But, as I dodge it, it ends up hitting Kacey right on the forehead.

"Seriously guys!" she says angrily, dipping her brush in blue and painting on my face.

"Hey that was Zander!" I retort, pointing at Zander. She then takes her brush dips it in yellow and paints his face with it. Right as we are about to throw paint at Kacey Mrs. Smith takes the brushes out of our hands.

"Enough of these shenanigans!" she scolds, "Simon, Baskara and Robbins you all have detention after school.

We all loudly groan at her consequence.

"What do we do about practice?" I ask, because Nelson and Kevin didn't get detention.

"Hey Baxter and Reed!" Mrs. Smith calls to our band mates, "Put those furious games away and get to work!"

Even after about ten minutes they still haven't started their work and are still playing Furious Pigeons.

"That's it!" Mrs. Smith yells confiscating their electronics, "Detention after school."

_Later in detention…_

Mrs. Smith calls off attendance and we find out that Grace got detention too.

"You are all to be silent and working on homework!" she announces, "I'll be in the next room, I don't want to hear a sound out of this room." She says closing the door.

"Thanks a lot Zander." I say sarcastically

"For what?"

"Getting me and Kacey detention!"

"You started it!" he defends.

"No Kacey started it!" I say pointing to Kacey who was reapplying lip gloss.

"Me?" she questions, "All I did was look for some inspiration you where the two who were flirting."

I instantly blush. I was not flirting! Was I? No not with Zander right? No.

"We were not flirting!" I defend.

"We weren't?" asks Zander, "I thought we were…" he mutters

"What?" I ask

"Nothing..." he says

"Whatever." I say turning back to Kacey who had a huge grin on her face. "What are you smiling about?"

"You guy like each other." She says smiling

"Yeah of course we do we are best friends." I say smugly

"No you guys _like-like _each other." She says wiggling her eyebrows.

"What?" Zander and I say at the same time.

"You heard me, now make green." Kacey says referring to the blue and yellow on our faces. **(A/N I know this is from Icarly with just different colors I just couldn't resist.)**

I look down at my homework blushing.

"So you wanna make green?" Zander asks me, smirking.

"Oh shut up!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to anyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed this story! I am so excited to get it going!Inkheart4112 has brought to my attention that July 21 is national Zevie day so update your multi chapters or create a one-shot for the 21****st****! To anyone who wants the latest update on my stories to see when I'm posting them I have created a Twitter under the username **_** _LifeLoveLive_**_** since my username on here wasn't available. Anyways sorry for the rant on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock or ****A****riZevie4EVER's idea of bubblegum! Put in your review of what you think the next chapter of 'C' for How to Rock detention. Enjoy! Also I don't own Hubba Bubba gum or Wrigley's gum or 5 gum!**

Zander's POV

Kacey, Stevie and I all sit in Geometry together. Mr. Montgomery is rambling on and on about shapes and figures all stuff we have learned already. I reach into my pocket and pull out my pack of Hubba Bubba gum, I take out a square open the wrapper and pop it into my mouth and start chewing.

"Hey want some?" I whisper to Stevie, who was sitting next to me, motioning at my pack of gum.

"Yes please!" Stevie whispers back, taking out a square and putting it into her mouth.

I see Kacey, who was on the other side of Stevie; ask her if she wants some of her gum.

"You want some gum?" I hear Kacey whisper obnoxiously chewing her Wrigley Grape gum.

"No Zander gave me some." Stevie replies sticking out her tongue to show the gum.

"Ew is that Hubba Bubba?" asks Kacey cringing.

"Yeah why?" Stevie whispers

"Hubba Bubba is gross, this is better." Says Kacey handing her a stick of gum. I see Stevie about to take the gum I gave her out of her mouth.

"Wait, Stevie don't give in Grape is gross!" I exclaim sticking out my tongue. Stevie looks back between me and Kacey obviously conflicted.

"Grape, grape, grape!" Kacey encourages.

"You know you lova' Hubba Bubba." I exclaim lamely.

"Ew, you guys are chewing Hubba Bubba and Grape?" Kevin says turning around to us, Nelson who was sitting next to Kevin turns around too.

"Uh yeah." We all say together.

"Those are gross, Stevie have some 5 gum." Boosts Kevin, handing her a stick of the blue wrapped gum.

"Yeah five is sooooo good!" exclaims Nelson, as Kevin and him unattractively chew their blue, minty gum.

"Grape Stevie!" cries Kacey

"Stevie if you love me you'll stay with Hubba Bubba."

"5, 5, 5!" Nelson and Kevin say together.

"I don't know!" Stevie says confused.

"Well I do know." Says Mr. Montgomery, "Taking the gum off of Stevie's desk. "To whom does this belong to?" he questions

No one answers.

"Well Miss. Baskara looks like you'll have a week of detention all by yourself!" he orders confiscating the gum.

"Guys!" she scolds sadly

"What?" says Kacey innocently, "Don't blame us for your gum."

Stevie just crosses her arms and sighs. After class is finally over Kacey, Stevie, Nelson and Kevin re all still grabbing their stuff as I make my way to Mr. Montgomery.

"Mr. M?" I ask

"Yes, Mr. Robbins." He says not looking up from his papers.

"It wasn't just Stevie it was me too." I confess

"Well a week of detention for you too." He says, as I groan and grab my backpack from seat.

"Aw you took detention with me." Stevie smiles at me as we walk into the hall, "You guys should be fessing up too!" she says

"Why don't you just tell on us?" taunts Kevin

"Because I'm not a tattle tale."

_Later at lunch…_

_Still Zander's POV  
_Stevie and I created a plan that we would use at lunch that would make Kacey, Nelson and Kevin take detention too.

"Hey Stevie." I say sadly

"Hi." She says quietly, as I sit down next to her we both sigh sadly.

"What?" yells Kacey, obviously frustrated.

"Well now that I have detention I lost my job at Danny Mangoes." Lies Stevie.

"And I'm grounded for life." I say putting my head in my hands, "That means I can't go to any gigs we get." I continue.

"What but we need you!" says Kevin now alert.

"How would you get your job back and you get un-grounded?" asks Nelson to Stevie and I.

"Well Mr. Montgomery said if he had more people in detention he would lessen the amount, because he could pass us off to a different teacher." I start

"But if there is only two of us, he has to be there." Continues Stevie. We both loudly sigh again

"Fine!" exclaims Kacey breaking, "I'll tell Mr. Montgomery!"

"Thanks Kacey." Stevie says looking at Kevin and Nelson.

"What?" they ask innocently

"Oh no if I'm going down so are you." Says Kacey, "Stevie may not be a tattle tale but I can be." Says Kacey strutting off to our Geometry teacher's classroom, followed by Nelson and Kevin.

"Yeah!" I exclaim high fiving Stevie, "Our plan worked."

_Later in detention…_

"Okay you delinquents." Starts Mr. M, "Do all know why you are here?" he asks

"Yes." We all reply, "For chewing and having possession of gum."

"Now." He starts again writing, 'I will not bring gum to class' on the chalkboard, "I want you to write this on your paper fifty-two times. No mistakes or you have to start all over." He says sitting at his desk

We all groan loudly in response, "Hey just so you guys know Zander and I lied earlier about the job and grounded thing." Stevie smiles.

"I hate you guys!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! And happy Zevie day! Here's a Zevie one-shot for this series in its honor! Lol Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock or kibago's idea of Center of Attention. **

Center of Attention

Stevie's POV

I sit at Gravity 5's lunch table which contains Kacey, Nelson and Kevin so far.

"Hey Stevie." says Kevin

"Hey guys." I yawn

"So where's Zander?" asks Kacey only to have it be answered by Zander walking into the cafeteria with his ukulele singing in front of a crowd of fan girls all eyes on him. I just roll my eyes and continue on with my lunch.

"Is Steviepoo jealous of Zander's lady friends?" asks Nelson, getting him a kick in the shin, "Ow!"

"No it's just annoying how he always has to be the center of attention." I admit, I mean yeah everyone likes a bit of attention but it's like it has to revolve around him.

"Yeah it's true." They agree, as Zander finishes collecting phone numbers and heading to our table.

"Hey guys." He greets

"Hey." We all say unenthusiastically.

"What's wrong?" he asks

"Nothing." I shrug

"What's my name?" questions Kevin, referring to his center of attention thing.

"What?" asks Zander confused

"Ah ha!" says Kevin, "So you don't know my name!"

"Yeah I do it's Kevin." Zander says with a confused look

"Well lunch is over, see you all in detention." I say. We got detention earlier in Mr. March's class for 'talking out of term.'

_Later in detention…_

We all sit there quietly and do our homework as Mr. March does some kind of crossword puzzle at his desk.

"Mr. March?" two blonde girls ask entering to room

"Yes ladies."

"Can we get the homework from yesterday?" they ask

"Of course I just have to go make some copies I'll be right back." He says getting up

Zander being Zander and having to be the center on attention takes out his ukulele and starts playing a song, making the rest if Gravity 5 rolls their eyes.

The girls give him a look before moving closer to him.

"Wow you're really good." Says one of the girls

"Thanks." He replies putting his ukulele away.

"Here call me sometime." The other girl says giving him her phone number, while we all stare at them.

Mr. March comes back in the room and hands the girls their assignments and they wave and Zander before they leave.

"Alright class." Mr. March starts referring to just Gravity 5 because we were the only ones on detention, "I have a quick update with the other teachers then I'll be back in ten minutes no goofing off." He says leaving the room.

"So guys." Zander starts, "I was thinking for our next gig I could sing to someone in the audience-"

"Sure whatever _you_ want." Says Nelson, obviously annoyed.

"What's wrong with you guys?" He asks

"We just don't like that you always have to be the center of attention." I admit looking down at my paper

"I do not!" he defends

"Oh please today at lunch when you were playing in front of the whole school, that was being the center of attention." Says Kacey

"Yeah and just now with those two girls." Says Kevin

"Scratch that you have to be the center of attention for girls." I say

"You are kidding right?" he asks

"Then why do you do it?" I ask frustrated

"I don't know…"

"Because you like the attention especially from girls." I say

"No!" he defends again

"Zander just admit it okay?" I ask unsatisfied

"No because it's not true!"

"Why do you do it then?" asks Kacey from behind us

"Well I don't know I just want this one girl to notice me…" he trails off

"Just ask her out, like you do to every other girl." I say, as I feel a pang of jealousy shoot through me.

"I can't she's different." He says looking down

I just roll my eyes and continue on with my homework, as Mr. March comes back in the room. I see Zander writing a note and passing it to Kacey telling her to pass it to me and not to read it but usual Kacey reads it anyways.

"Aw!" I hear Kacey whisper out load.

"Is it stupid?" I hear Zander ask

"No its-" she starts but is interrupted by Mr. March

"Excuse me if this note is so important please share it with the class." He says pointing to Zander, who gets to the front of the class.

Zander clears his throat and unravels the note.

"Dear Stevie, the only reason I can't just ask out this girl is because she's you. I just wanted you to notice me as more than a friend and I just thought you should know." He says slumping back to his seat.

"That was beautiful." Says Mr. March, "If you'll excuse me." he says exiting the hallway

"Zander?" I ask going to sit next to him.

"Yeah?"

"I like you too."

"What since when?" he asks, smiling

"Since forever, but you always try to get all those other girls I thought you would never notice me." I admit

"So what does this mean?" he asks

"It means I want you to be my center of attention." I smirk

"Aw!" Kacey, Nelson and Kevin say at the same time. I just roll my eyes and lean in and give him a short kiss on the lips just as Mr. March walks in.

"Hey no PDA, both of you have detention tomorrow!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everybody! I am in quite the cheery mood today! How are you all doing? Anyways ATTENTION to anyone who wants to know I will not be updating in the next two weeks because I am going on vacation, So that's why I am updating a lot of my stories today! **

**Anyways replies!**

**Allyouneedislove49887: Haahaha yes Zevie for the gold! Anyways, thanks for your fantastic suggestions, I'll be using one of them in this chapter so thanks!**

**Foreverseddie: Omg, I made someone squeal? Hahah lol, thank you though it means a lot to me.**

**MariaLuvsYew: I know it's cheesy, but I love for cheesy! And PDA stands for 'Public display of Affection'**

**Kibago: Thanks darling, I'm glad you liked that part I was trying to be practical.**

**Anyways onward with the story. Disclaimer: I Don't own How to Rock or Allyouneedislove49887's idea of dandelions or The Bachelorette. **

Kacey's POV

I sit in History awaiting the arrival of our always late teacher . Usually, it's great that he's late because then we just get to goof off for most of class, but today my allergies were acting up so I wasn't feeling myself.

"You okay Kace?" I hear Stevie ask, as she finished her conversation with Zander

"Yeah, just my allergies." I shrug, "Where are Kevin and Nelson?"

"I don't know last I saw them they were headed outside before class and-" Zander starts, but is interrupted by Nelson and Kevin speeding into the room with their hands full of dandelions.

"Oh no." I say out loud, getting my tissue pack out of my bag, I'm extremely allergic to dandelions.

"Dandelion for you." Nelson says giving Stevie a dandelion

"Dandelion for you." Says Kevin, putting a bushel of dandelions in hands, I immediately drop them on the floor.

"And no dandelions for you." They shrug to Zander

"And why not?" he asks

"Because you're not a girl." Kevin says in his 'duh' voice.

"Kacey you dropped your dandelions all over the floor!" Nelson scolds, as I give a small sneeze.

"You idiots!" Stevie says getting up, "She's allergic to dandelions!"

The next thing I know Stevie is dragging me down to the nurse's office, as Nelson, Kevin, and Zander follow swiftly behind us.

"Excuse me nurse?" asks Stevie nicely to the nurse, who is on the phone at the moment.

"Hold on kid, I'm on the phone." The nurse says before returning to her phone call, "Right and I was like no he was the only one that listened to your feelings and she was all-" the nurse says into the phone before being interrupted with Stevie slamming the phone down to end the call.

"Look lady my friend is having an allergic reaction that could kill her," Stevie begins, "I think you can save your bachelorette gossip for later!"

The nurse huffs in response.

"What happened?" she asks, my tongue seems to have swelled up and I couldn't talk.

"Those two idiots," Stevie says pointing to Nelson and Kevin, "Shoved a bunch of dandelions in her face."

"Well I have some medication for you." The nurse says handing me the medicine and I quickly take it. Soon enough my swelling is gone and I'm back to normal.

"Stevie smack them for me." I request on our way back to class. Stevie who is in the middle of the two smacks them both on their arms at the same time.

"Ouch!" they screech and run ahead of us.

We all just laugh as we turn a corner.

"Thanks for helping me Stevie." I say, "You're like the only one who actually listened during our allergy meeting." I smile

"Hey I listened!" defends Zander throwing his arm over Stevie's shoulder

"Oh really what am I allergic too?" asks Stevie

"That's easy." He smiles, "Stevie's allergic to boys." He snickers

"I am not!" defends Stevie throwing his arm off her.

"Are too." Teases Zander tickling her sides

"Well then you must be a girl, cuz I'm not allergic to you." She retorts

"Oh shut up!" he smiles

"You walked right into that one." I laugh

"Carry me!" Stevie whiles to Zander who just rolls his eyes as she jumps on his back.

"Fine." He replies as he grips the back of her legs.

We enter the room just as the bell rings.

"Uh oh." We all say together

"Kacey, Stevie and Zander." Mr Kim starts, "You have all missed the class period."

"We went to the nurse." I say

'Well you didn't ask my permission; therefore you all get detention today after school."

"What?" asks Stevie astounded, "If we waited to ask you she would've died!"

"Okay Miss. Baskara you get double detention for attitude." He says before leaving the room

Stevie sighs into her desk.

"If one of you dies I'm not taking you to the nurse." She says before leaving the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**I feel like I say this in all of my author's note's before my stories lately, but I KNOW I have been MIA for way to long. Look, I have been going through so much drama and personal issues lately that I couldn't even face my computer screen, I hope you guys still look forward to m y stories even though I have done a terrible job updating. I almost got into the territory of deleting my account because of all this stuff I was going through. But, I figured that you guys will always be there for me so I needed to update. And tonight I am updating all of my stories, enjoy C:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock, otherwise there would be a second, third and fourth season with a Zevie spinoff show ;) **

**InkHeart4112 has brought to my attention (And hopefully to yours too) that December is Zevie month, so get your cranium brewing with new one-shots and chapters! **

**Also, thank you all for your lovely reviews let me know what you think of this chapter! Enjoy.**

Eavesdropping

Nelson's POV

I walked into my German class early with Kevin following me from behind. We walk in and notice that we are the only two in the classroom, and that there is no teacher.

"Um Nelson," Kevin starts scratching his head, "Where is everyone?"

"Beats me buddy." I say looking around the room, waiting for people to jump out and scare us.

I hear clacks of combat boots walk into the classroom and in walks Stevie and Zander. I roll my eyes at their togetherness and turn my attention back to the classroom.

"Where is everyone?" asks Zander noticing that it was three minutes after we were supposed to be in class and that there was no teacher.

"We don't know!" Kevin exclaims

"So can we just-" Stevie starts before being cut off by a sweaty Kacey.

"I'm so sorry," starts Kacey taking a deep breath, "that I'm late." She finishes taking a seat in a desk.

"Ew, Kacey why are you all sweaty?" asks Stevie with a disgusted look

"Because I was running so I wouldn't be late, and it's not sweat its glisten Stevie." she says rolling her eyes, "So where's ?" She asks

"If you haven't noticed, she's not here." I say

"So should we just go wal-" Zander starts before we are interrupted by yelling in the hall that ends up in the classroom next to ours.

"Oh my gosh, who are those people yelling?" whispers Kacey

"Let's go look." Kevin suggests

We all tip-toe out of the room and glance into the room next to us to see Molly and arguing.

"Oh My God!" Mouths Kacey, we all walk back into the German class and quietly close the door.

"Why is Molly yelling at Mr. Malik?" I ask

"Let's find out." Smiles Stevie mischievously, walking out the door followed by Kacey. We all shrug and walk out to see them with their ears pressed up against the wall.

"She's blackmailing him to give her a better grade!" Kacey whispers

"What is it that you think you're doing?" we all hear a voice and turn around to see our assistant principal Mrs. Moser

"Uh…" mutters Zander

"You all have detention for eavesdropping." She announces before turning on her heel

"Cool." I say sarcastically

"We have always gotten away with before!" says Kevin blowing our cover

"Like when?" asks Kacey, hands on her hips

"Never…." I mumble

"Nelson!" shrieks Kacey, giving me her death glare

"When Stevie and Zander were talking about their realationship…" I blurt

"What?" Stevie shrieks, followed by a tomato faced Zander

"Nothing!" we say in unison before running to detention.

"They are never gonna change are they?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, here's an update I hope you all enjoy! And I also hope everyone had a good holiday so far. So, on with the story.**

**The subject for this story is Too Friendly, this idea is from **_**Kayleighann5**_** so thank you!  
Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock.**

**Too Friendly **

**Stevie's POV**

We all sat in detention. And by weI mean Kacey, Kevin, Nelson, Zander and I. The only reason we were here in the first place was because we got framed for something Molly and her stupid perf followers did. The teacher in charge of us, Mrs. Marvin, had left the room to go get food from the teachers' lounge or something.

"We have got to come up with a plan to get outta here." I announce

"Yeah, but the real question is how?" Kacey asks, hoping someone will throw out a brilliant idea.

Just then Mrs. Marvin walks back in with her salad, and sits down on her desk. I roll my eyes because now we're gonna be stuck in here forever.

I look over at Zander and give him a disappointed look, and he mouths 'I got something'. He gets up from his seat, and walks up to Mrs. Marvin's desk.

"So Mrs. Marvin." Zander says flirtatiously

"What do you need Zander?" she asks not looking up from her magazine

"I was wondering if you were busy tonight?" he questions, and I roll my eyes at his flirting

"Why do you need to talk about your grade, you really need to improve it if you want to pass the semester."

"No I was wondering if you wanted to get some frozen yogurt or something?" he asks winking at her

"Excuse me?" she asks, taken aback

"Oh you're right!" Zander announces looking at his watch, "The frozen yogurt place closes in 45 minutes, we better go now." He says

"Zander I'm married, and you're a student!" she shrieks, annoyed

"I was just being friendly." He defends

"A little too friendly.." I cough, and he turns to glare at me

"Zander, this is highly inappropriate you have another detention with the dean next week." She announces

"What?" Zander says angrily

"You all may go now, I just want to go home to my husband." She says grabbing her purse and exiting quickly.

"Ugh, I'm such an idiot!" Zander says, covering his hands with his face.

"And you have another detention." Nelson adds

"And Mrs. Marvin will probably never talk to you again…" Kevin snickers

"And.." I start getting cut off by Zander

"Okay I get it!"


End file.
